


Time slipping through my fingers

by castawayheart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heaven, I just need to get over endgame, May and Nat are friends, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, and aos season 5, everyone misses Coulson, i miss my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawayheart/pseuds/castawayheart
Summary: Nat meets her important people again.(post endgame and agents of shield season 6)





	Time slipping through my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 am bc my head wouldn't stop thinking about this and it's canon now

Natasha opened her eyes again, noticing the change of environment. She wasn't on Vormir anymore, the sky wasn't deep purple and Clint was nowhere to be seen. The pain was away and her whole body felt calm in a way she hadn't experienced in a long time. She felt kind of guilty for doing all of this to Clint, but it was better this way, if she could save the universe with her death, it should happen.

She could sense someone else approaching her and slowly looked around, her head felt tired and standing up wasn't imaginable right now. It was a woman who was walking towards her and the shape of her figure seemed so similar.

It couldn't be. She wasn't dead. Or was she? Natasha didn't know, she hadn't heard from her in over six years.

"Melinda?" A hoarse whisper came out of her mouth. The other woman only smiled and nodded, slowly kneeling down beside the redhead. A tear ran down Natasha's cheek.

"what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. It's a long long story."

Natasha just hugged her and cried, cried about never seeing her family again, cried about having Melinda who was also part of her family back, cried about leaving Clint. Melinda just comforted her.

"It was bad, wasn't it? The circumstances. I don't know why you are up here so soon, but you seem so tired."

Natasha nodded again, whispering a soft "Clint" and "I hope they get back now". Melinda just held her, knowing not to ask further than the former assassin would tell her.

"It was the only way to get them back. It sounds so crazy, all the time traveling, people disappearing to ashes, but it all happened. And I worked five years for just getting everybody back. I just hope it works. That the sacrifice wasn't for nothing. That his pain seeing it.. Wasn't for nothing."

"He knows why you did it. He always knew you. It's going to be okay. They'll make it worth it." Melinda smiled sadly. "And I'm not the only one up here who has been waiting."

Natasha's face lit up, realizing who Melinda was talking about. "Is he.. Is he here?" The answer was a nod and a male voice behind them.

"Natasha. It's good to see you again."

She jumped up, hugging Phil, crying again. She had gotten sentimental the last years but she didn't care anymore. Seeing her fellow agents again made her heart ache, but in a good way.

She didn't know how long they been standing there, death doesn't have time anymore but someone knew was coming.

She knew who it was before she could see him. A sad smile appeared on her face. Of course it was him.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"


End file.
